


Утро вечера мудренее

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fairy Tale Elements, Humor, M/M, PWP, Russian Mythology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: "Забредя в странный дом на высоких сваях, словно лапы птичьи, да увидев хозяина дома, Отабек не сразу разобрал, что перед ним вовсе не хозяйка. Да и то — до конца поверил вот только что, когда скинул с себя хозяин свой лесной наряд, волосы распустил и остался нагим, будто в первый день творения".
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Утро вечера мудренее

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talina2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talina2010/gifts).



> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды Kumys 2020 :)

Коса длинная, ниже пояса, а на лице — ни волосиночки. Тело тонкое, гибкое, как у девушки, но плечи широкие, ноги крепкие, а руки жилистые да сильные, ко всякой работе привычные. Забредя в странный дом на высоких сваях, словно лапы птичьи, да увидев хозяина дома, Отабек не сразу разобрал, что перед ним вовсе не хозяйка. Да и то — до конца поверил вот только что, когда скинул с себя хозяин свой лесной наряд, волосы распустил и остался нагим, будто в первый день творения.

Молча встретил его хозяин. Лишь из-за закрытой двери голос его слышал Отабек — голос молодой, звонкий. Какая тварь, мол, в ночи пожаловала — так гаркнул хозяин, только покрепче, и дверь распахнул. И все на том. Ни слова не сказал на Отабеково приветствие и поклон, как в здешних краях заведено. Лишь глянул раз глазами зелеными и опустил их долу, за ресницами спрятав. Махнул в сторону стола, дескать, садись, гость незваный, коли своими ногами пришел, а сам стал у печи хлопотать. Отабеку только и оставалось, что сидеть да по сторонам смотреть. Вроде изба как изба. Одна комната, стол да лавка, да печь белая с закопченными чугунками и ухватами, а наверху, на лоскутном ярком одеяле, кот лежит, на свет от лучины жмурится. Но развешаны по стенам да потолку связки трав, а у дальней стены шкафчик да полочки с банками да бутылками темного стекла.

А хозяин все у печи. И так ловко он со всем управлялся, что залюбовался им Отабек невольно. Как пламень печной на бледной коже играет, щеки румяня, как тело жилистым кажется, жестким, а стоит наклониться хозяину — и вот уже округлое да мягкое… И нестерпимо захотелось коснуться и волос шелковистых, и губ медовых, да только как же с ним, таким нелюдимым? Как с таким молчуном? То ли сердит он, то ли свиреп. То ли оставит Отабека на ночь, а то ли к медведям на позабаву выгонит.

Поставил хозяин безымянный перед Отабеком чугунок с кашей — до того ароматной, что Отабек и от запаха язык чуть не проглотил. Сам сел за стол напротив. Отабек три ложки съел, да кашу отставил — что ж он, пусть хоть голодный, а хозяина объедать будет? Да и как будто насытился… Встал тогда хозяин молчаливый и из шкафчика вынул что-то. Налил в тонкий зеленый стакан Отабеку и себе столько же отмерил, но не стал пить, на стол поставил. Отабек взял питье, к носу поднес…

Да чуть не рассмеялся: так знакомо шалфеем на него пахнуло, а еще лавандой, розовой водой да свяжи-травой! Вот так так! Суровый хозяин, а приворожить Отабека вздумал! Сжал Отабек амулет с разрыв-травой на груди, чтобы никакое зелье на него не подействовало, да и опрокинул в себя весь стаканчик с приворотным зельем.

В тот же миг поднял его хозяин с лавки да поцеловал, жарким языком губы раздвинул, руками оплел — и ни вырваться, ни отшатнуться. Да и зачем? Теперь-то уж точно незачем.

Отабек и сам уже сжимает и тискает податливое тело, гладит сквозь рубаху — и верно, сильное тело, жилистое. Желанное. Вдруг хозяин отступает от него, сдергивает с себя всю одежду, будто жарко ему стало, пятерней косу треплет и — вот, точно, долог волос, а не женщина перед Отабеком. Мужчина, и никакой ошибки, никакого двойного толкования. Не к ведьме, а к самому что ни на есть лесному колдуну Отабек угодил. Тут бы испугаться, но не таков Отабек. Он уже решил сделать ведуна своим. И тянется он за новым поцелуем, но нагой ведун тянет его к низким полатям, помогает улечься — кот прыскает от них как черт от ладана — и сам сверху забирается. И целует исступленно и щеки, и шею, и ключицы. Рубаху расстегивает, расшнуровывает штаны, грудь целует, соски ласкает. «Да что ж он со мной, как с девицей», — думает Отабек, а сам руки в шелковые волосы запустил, спину своему ведуну гладит и ладонями все ниже скользит — занежить да заласкать.

Дышит над ним ведун громко, рвано, точно сам испил колдовского зелья. Приподнимается и мягко, но неумолимо впускает в себя естество Отабека, враз обволакивая нежным теплом. И вроде бы это Отабек берет, но чувствует — его делает своим нелюдимый хозяин, навсегда присваивает. Выплескиваясь, видит он, как плывет над ним бледное лицо с неровным румянцем, словно сама Селена, мать всех колдунов и колдуний, смарагдово глядит Отабеку в душу.

Так они сплетались телами всю ночь, утомившись и уснув только к рассвету.

Наутро колдовство исчезло. Отабек проснулся на полатях один.

Когда он спрыгнул с печи, сидевший на лавке хозяин — босой, в одних штанах без рубахи и еще более прекрасный, чем накануне, — гладил кота.

— Ну, продрал ясны очи? — сварливо спросил он. — Я тебя накормил, напоил, спать уложил — долг хозяина исполнил. А россказни мне твои ни к чему. Скатертью дорожка!

Поглядел на него Отабек, задумался — и почему у него так настроение переменилось? Вечор-то он добрый был да ласковый… А потом вспомнил: так зелье же! После сна морок должен был схлынуть. «Но неужели же не заметил он на моей груди плетенку сухих трав?» — хмыкнул Отабек. Вот же чудо-чудо-человек! Сам себя обманул: думает, что я с ним только из-за зелья…

— Ну хоть имя-то свое скажи, добрый хозяин? — попросил Отабек с ласковой улыбкой, на лавку подле хозяина садясь.

— Юрой меня кличут, — буркнул тот, по-прежнему отводя взгляд.

— Ну, тогда смотри, колдун Юра. Узнаешь разрыв-траву? — молвил Отабек и показал плетенку. — Не против всякого зелья, но против приворотного уж точно помогает. Неужто не заметил? — с ехидцей спросил он.

Схватил Юра плетенку на шнурке и потянул, чтобы рассмотреть, к себе поближе — да вместе с Отабеком потянул, а тот и не против.

— Так ты значит… сам? — спросил он наконец, выпуская плетенку из длинных пальцев и поднимая на Отабека колдовские глаза.

Отабек не стал отвечать, только коснулся дрогнувших в улыбке губ поцелуем — чистым, как новый день.


End file.
